MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor (GEN3)
The MJOLNIR GEN3 Powered Assault Armor is a proposed next-generation series of MJOLNIR armor in the United Aerospace Command's SPARTAN Programs. The armor was first concieved of in February 2015 and was designed and produced by the Office of Naval Intelligence's Materials Group. The armor can be worn by SPARTAN-IIs, SPARTAN-IIIs. However, the armor has been prevented from entering serivce multiple time by the UAC due to high prices, and lack of interest by UAC High Command, and the UCG Senate. History Originally proposed by the Ordinance Committee when designing the Hayabusa armor for SPARTAN Team Jade, the MJOLNIR GEN3 was the first armor not designed by Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, the person behind the SPARTAN Program. Armor Variants *'Recruit' *'Mark IV' *'Air Assault' *'Noble' *'Mark V' *'Helljumper' *'Vigilant' *'Wrath' *'Copperhead' *'Locus' *'Indomitable' *'Centurion' *'Technician' *'Intruder' *'Hermes' *'Scout' *'Achilles' *'Recon' *'Hunter' *'Argus' *'Mark VI' Recruit.PNG|Recruit MJOLNIR Mk IV.PNG|Mark IV, although GEN1 armor, it can be used with the newer GEN3 components. MJOLNIR Air Assault.png|Air Assault MJOLNIR Noble.PNG|Noble Mark V GEN3.PNG|Mark V GEN3 Buck.PNG|Helljumper MJOLNIR Vigilant.png|Vigilant MJOLNIR Wrath.png|Wrath Vale.PNG|Copperhead MJOLNIR Locus.PNG|Locus MJOLNIR Indomitable.png|Indomitable Andrew-079.PNG|Centurion Tanaka.PNG|Technician MJOLNIR Intruder.png|Intruder Charlotte-215.PNG|Hermes Sarah-039.PNG|Scout MJOLNIR Achilles.PNG|Achilles MJOLNIR Recon.PNG|Recon Locke.PNG|Hunter Petra-246.PNG|Argus Eren-274.PNG|Mark VI Components Unlike the previous installments of MJOLNIR armor, the ceramic-metallic alloy that composes the main armor plates is much more versatile, and can be attached to the metal-alloy under-suit within a matter of seconds (as opposed to the original MK. V armor, which took SPARTAN-IIs an hour and a team of technicians to don). One of the most drastic physical changes between GEN3 and GEN2 MJOLNIR armor is the under-suit. It seems that SPARTAN personnel wear part of their under-suit at all times so they can be readied for battle more quickly. GEN3 armor boasts a more streamlined and form-fitting metal-alloy under-suit with the sheathing of the neck now extending until just under the jaw. Whether this design modification was implemented in regards to pressurizing the suit in vacuum is unknown. The outermost layer of the under-suit has also been modified, now resembling a layer of scales. With regard to armor customization, the second generation of MJOLNIR armor has a great degree of modularity, with alternative helmets, shoulders, chest plates, legs, forearms and visors available. Moreover, SPARTANs are able to tune their armor using Tactical Packages and Support Upgrades to better suit operational requirements. Helmet The MJOLNIR helmet is one of the most crucial aspects to the MJOLNIR system. It is made of Titanium and contains key features like a Heads Up Display that links to the brain and hands, and can identify equipment and display information about it when it is picked up by the wearer. Another feature is the direct neural interface system which connects to a SPARTAN's neural implants. Two core processor chips are implanted into the subjects' skull in the rear of the head. This is essentially comparable to an on-board computer using parts of the human brain for processing, when the connector at the rear of the subjects head and receptors in the brain link to the helmets on board sensors it creates the neural link needed to move the MJOLNIR suit. The helmet also contains other equipment to protect and aid the user in hostile conditions. This includes: filters to remove toxins from the atmosphere, a supply to provide air to the wearer during EVA, thermal and motion sensors, communications, solar-powered lighting, and imaging and video gear. The helmet also contains the A.I. housing, where a ship-borne A.I. chip is inserted, located on the back of the helmet. Only certain variants of GEN3 armor have A.I housing, which are usually given to squad leaders of SPARTAN teams. Titanium Alloy Outer Shell The outer shell of the MJOLNIR armor is comprised of a fairly thick titanium alloy. This plating covers the chest, arms, hip, legs, calves, feet and hands. This alloy is very resilient, can take significant punishment, and is nearly impervious to small arms fire. While enough shots from armor piercing rounds will breach the outer shell, the suit can take a few glancing blows from them without compromising the armor. The outer shell of all the MJOLNIR suits is covered with a refractive coating to help disperse the heat experienced from energy weapons. However one or two direct hits from any direct energy weapon will compromise the armor plating. Titanium Nanocomposite Bodysuit Sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding is a thick black armored bodysuit. This suit has numerous functions, small but vital to the safety and survival of the wearer. The bodysuit is made of a titanium-based material, making it very strong and yet very flexible. It also serves as another layer of protection against ballistics attacks and is coated with a heat resistant material to disperse heat from direct energy weapons. Hydrostatic Gel Underneath the armored bodysuit is a gel-filled layer, this gel layer regulates the temperature of the suit and can reactively change its density to conform to the wearer's shape, the temperature inside the suit is controlled by the moisture absorbing cloth suit underneath the hydrostatic layer. The hydrostatic gel layer can also be pressurized to various levels to potentially save the wearers life should the wearer be subjected to high G forces or a high velocity impact; however, over pressurizing this layer can cause nitrogen embolisms. Reactive Metal Liquid Crystal Layer Sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding, the liquid crystal layer of the suit is split into two sections that forms the inner structure of the suit. The first layer contains the Reactive Metal Liquid Crystal this reactive metal increases the strength, reaction time, mobility, speed, and all around physical performance of the SPARTAN. The second layer supports suit's Artificial intelligence, knitted together at a molecular level and fitted in between the outer plates and the inner padding. This type of computer memory is usually outfitted on a warship and as such this layer accounts for over eighty percent of the MJOLNIR armor's cost of construction and materials. Magnetic Weapon Holder Strips The magnetic strips are very small yet powerful magnets placed on the legs, waist, and back of the suit and is used to hold any equipment or any weapons with a magnetic property. The suit also contains a magnet system within its boots that allows its wearer to stay attached to a metal surface in Zero G environments and can be toggled on or off by the wearer. Pressure Seal The Pressure Seal is a vital component to the MJOLNIR system; it keeps the system airtight underwater or in space. The seal is very strong, only breaking under extreme pressure, such as in a high velocity impact or when the Hydrostatic Gel has been over pressurized. Biofoam Generator Unlike previous MJOLNIR generations, biofoam injector ports were designed into the armor due to the lack of biofoam generators to supply the SPARTAN with biofoam when injured. The presence of the generator in the GEN3 armor makes the need for injector ports unneeded. Fusion Reactor The fusion reactor is a prototype that is the most essential part of the MJOLNIR system, as it provides power to all equipment used by the armor, the reactor is built into the suit and allows for nearly unlimited movement. The fusion reactor is possibly the most expensive part of the armor, and had taken the longest time to develop for the armor. Force-Multiplying Circuits Located throughout the armor, these systems boost the force applied by the user. They make hand-to-hand combat easier, but also make the armor difficult to adjust to; a slight motion can be translated into a potentially harmful one if not conducted correctly. For this reason it is only possible for Spartans to use this armor, as their strengthened bodies are able to withstand the increased power and speed of movement, which, in un-augmented human bodies, results in broken bones or death due to spasms caused by the pain of broken bones. Reactive Circuits Reactive Circuits are systems directly linked into the SPARTAN Neural Interface. They amplify the wearer's reaction time by connecting directly to the thoughts of the wearer, making it much easier to control and allowing for the soldier to be both more efficient and have a higher survival rate in combat. Power Supply Control Unit The Power Supply Control Unit controls the power supply of the armor. Category:SPARTAN Program Category:Military Equiptment Category:Battle Armor Category:UAC